


Fated For A Greater Destiny

by Lawfuless



Series: The Fate of Mister Destiny [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He held the heavy silver helm in his hands, staring at it intensely, as though it held the secrets to the universe. In this case, it did. And the temptation was visible it the pale blue eyes of the man known as Fate. "There is a cost to such power, but I am willing to pay for the power gained, if you so choose. So the question is... Is the life of one that harsh a price to pay for the saving of the universe?"</em>
</p>
<p>A threat more powerful than the multiverse is accidentally unleashed, and only one person can unlock the secrets that could lead them to victory. The only problem? How much is too much, when the cost is weighed in lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twins, Seperated at Birth

**Author's Note:**

> ((I only own the idea, and generally The Helm of Destiny, The Darkness and Shai. At the very least these personifications of them.))

The first spotting of the thing they came to refer to as 'The Darkness' was in 38, which was quickly passed along the lines. It was something cold, and dark, and intimidating, but rose no true alarms.

Until explorers too close to it were infected by the tendrils and attacked their own. If anyone went too far in, they would die. It didn't matter if they were in a ship, the most insulated space suit, or had powers beyond normal limitations. To enter it ensured death.

Considering the continued expansion, and the sudden sightings of the thing in other places, the multiverse raised it's flags and the most powerful gathered.

The Phantom Stranger looked concerned as he paced. A rare sight. "My masters haven't any idea of what to do. No one does. This is ancient, and deadly, and stops for nothing. There isn't a single being who could stop it, because we don't know what it is."

Spectre, looking mildly annoyed, shook his head. "We simply have to deal with it as we are, no matter how ill equipped. Vengeance decrees such."

"Hold, Spectre." Came the voice from the gold-helmed man who mediated in the corner, setting down. Then, in a bewildering move to those gathered, removed his helm. Briefly, his eyes were a bright gold. Then they faded to a gentle blue as the hold of Fate left the blond before them. "I might have a solution."

Superman turned to him, raising a brow. "You do? What is it Fate? Please tell me it isn't something stupid, though, like jump in all at once."

The man shook his head, lips pursing. He set the Helm of Nabu down upon the table and took off his gloves. Then he held out his hands, and from a small portal, a silver helm rose out. It was bulky in terms of weight and thickness, but was a bit more compressed than the helm of Fate. It had the eye of Horus on either opening, and arcane sigils along the edges, which glowed when the helm rested in his hands.

"The helm of Destiny." The Stranger murmured. Those not as knowledgeable in the subject murmured amongst themselves.

"Yes. The Helm of Destiny is an ancient artifact that was made alongside the Helm of Fate for the God Shai. Nabu received the gold helm from Shai, whilst he kept the silver one himself. Not too long ago, the God appeared to me and said there would come a time where I had to decide whether to use it, and gave it to me."

Hal Jordan frowned, crossing arms over his chest. "Okay, but what's so special about it? I mean, I understand it's a different name and colour, but that doesn't mean much." he stated.

The blond rolled his eyes. "I was getting to that. You see, the Helm of Fate is merely of Fate. But the Helm of Destiny is, as you said, of Destiny. Therein lies the difference."

The man set down the helm and conjured a glass of orange juice. "For you see, Fate is the linear branching of the immediate future following the set path for an individual. As Fate, I can say 'You had orange juice for breakfast, You'll get in a car accident, and you'll end up with five stitches'. But Destiny is the branching possibilities of every single known possibility and outcome to the end of every choice. Therefore it becomes 'You had five stitches which will either be removed tomorrow due to an accident that leaves you with incredible healing abilities, Or you could end up with five more when you trip down the stairs. Or you were late to work, and as such you ended up with third-degree burns when a gas station nearby blew up'. As Destiny, I would see all actions and reactions." he explained, then offered the glass to the Lantern who eyed it, then decided against taking it.

Spectre narrowed his eyes. "But surely that power comes with a cost."

"Well, alongside that, all magical abilities are insanely improved, and everything is better... But you're right. There's a cost. A steep cost." His gaze was on the ground, evidently not looking forward to whatever he had to say. He sighed at the silence, then continued.

"As Fate, the worst I'd ever get would be a headache from seeing a lot of Fates gathered in one place. A migraine from time travellers. But as Destiny... It would be like seeing the very Fate of everyone in every universe at once. And including the time travellers... I would end up brain dead. But the Helm would be able to keep my mind together. Fractured, but together. To remove the helm would be to commit suicide. So, to put on the helm would have a final result that will remain across every timeline. Kent Nelson will die. Doctor Fate will no longer be Kent Nelson. And Destiny will become feasible."

Then he cleared his throat, looking up at them with determination. "However, I would be able to guide us towards success, I could determine the origins of the so called 'Darkness', and I'd be able to see if we can expect anything like this in the future."

Carefully, he lifted the precious artifact. He held the heavy silver helm in his hands, staring at it intensely, as though it held the secrets to the universe. In this case, it did. And the temptation was visible it the pale blue eyes of the man known as Fate. "There is a cost to such power, but I am willing to pay for the power gained, if you so choose. So the question is... Is the life of one that harsh a price to pay for the saving of the universe?"


	2. The Fate of (Doctor) Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question is raised, and a decision is reached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I only own the idea, and generally The Helm of Destiny, The Darkness and Shai. At the very least these personifications of them.))

There had been a vote. Clark had insisted, deciding no one person could make the decision.

In the end, they needed a tie-breaker. Superman, The Phantom Stranger, Alan Scott, and Highfather were strongly against it, with Superman refusing to sacrifice anyone, and the Highfather stating that no one should be able to see eveyone's destiny. Hal Jordan, Darkseid, Spectre and Metron were for it, the first stating that if Kent was okay with that, then they should go through with it, with the later admitting that even the Mobius chair hadn't any idea about how to stop the Darkness, and perhaps Destiny could show them.

In the end, it was Nabu who made the choice.

The gold helm rose into the air, eyes glowing. "Kent Nelson. Your Fate no longer lies with myself. Take hold of your new Destiny, and move forwards without looking back."

Hal stared at the God. Or, rather, the disembodied helmet which floated off the table. "Did that just happen?" he asked Superman, who just shrugged.

"Magic isn't my forte."

But Nelson ignored them, bowing his head. The murmurs rose again, and he turn the helm, sliding it onto his head.

There was a glow that forced them to look away, and when they could see again, there was a figure in a silver suit with a shirt the colour of coal, and a crimson tie. He adjusted his gloves as the red glow of his eyes died out. The runes stayed lit, and the marking Wadjet eyes had become black.

The figure looked around, then laughed. "Oh, so this must be the strongest we have, hn? What fun! You know, working with the pharaohs was such a drag, I mean all the time it was 'Plant this crop here, smile at this person, make this gesture to your wife, have an affair with her'. But this whole Darkness bit... Ha! This will provide an actual excitement." He rocked back on his heels, then essentially skipped forwards before striding past the group to a window in the created room.

He waved his hand, and it fogged over, becoming lie a white board. He pulled out a dry-erase marker from his pockets and scribbled a few choice words that had seemingly no connection. 'Circle', 'Pure', 'Alpha', and 'Fun' were there. The last was quickly erased by a disembodied cloth.

Darkseid seemed almost amused, while Metron had begun to look annoyed. Alan shifted, biting at his lip in confusion, while the Stranger rubbed at his jaw.

"Okie, I'll make this simple. The Darkness is two things, currently. One is impossible to defeat, the other is an ally. To briefly sum that up, there's a fellow on Earth by the name of Alpha. He's the personification of the original darkness in the universe. Then THE Darkness is actually a thing. Corruption." he stated.

Then he gestured to the other words. "Now, what we need to do is actually have certain peeps around this approaching cloud. The Lanterns, some of Highfather's men.... Anyone who can produce something regarding Light. I'll make up a list of who you'll need... But essentially, you have to make a circle around it. Or a sphere.... Yeah, sphere. Uh, this will trap the Darkness until we can get our new friend here. And he'll be able to turn himself into a being of light and decimate the Darkness. No, we can't do that. Why? Ha, well I'll tell you."

Kent slid over to the other side of the board, tapping 'Pure' "You see, originally, Light and Dark were two things. Had kingdoms and all that fun stuff. Ended up in a war. Alpha went batshit because of The Darkness. So, the Light and Dark banded together to put him in a timeout corner. However, the only person who could kill him was a being of Pure Light, who refused as they were close and stuff. And essentially he mentioned that it wasn't his fault. So, he forced The Darkness to separate from Alpha, and banished it to the edge of the Earth. But oh no, Alpha was actually made of Darkness by then. So, the Light being killed himself, and put his soul within Alpha so he would be balanced. As such, Alpha is the only actual PURE light. After the war, Dark and Light became mixed to create grey. We're kinda from the Grey bit. But no need to get into that."

It was like trying to listen to a little kid go on and on about his favorite toy.

"So, we need Superman to go get Alpha, who will be in Metropolis. I'll do some magicky stuff that will let you find him. And everyone else can get the people I need you to get, stop the Darkness with the sphere... And by the way, I'll have to talk to each person in specific-- You know what, just go. I'll-I'll handle it." he waved them off, spotting the confused and bewildered expressions on some of the faces.

Superman made his way over, though. "So, should I--"

"Yes, yes!" The blond waved his hands, mumbled something, and then Superman blinked, feeling what felt like a lens slip over his eyes. "That's your new form of sight. You can see Pure Dark. Just look around Metropolis with that sight and you'll find him. You can convince him to come with. Just, ah, don't mention why exactly we need him. He might get upset."

Clark blinked, then shook his head and sighed. "Alright. Got it. Go find him, don't tell him why we need him." Then he took off, heading out.

"Alrighty! Time to make invitations!"

 

* * *

 

 

"So, is everyone here?" Destiny asked, bouncing a bit.

Hal sighed. "That we know of, yes. Now, could you please settle down?" he demanded.

Destiny shook his head. "Even if I wanted to pull myself together, I'm literally everywhere right now." He burst into laughter before stopping abruptly. "Oh, sorry. Sorry, right. You don't find that funny because you just lost a friend because of that. But it's hilarious to me, because it's kind of like being high, I guess? Constantly. It's hilarious! But again, sorry." he cleared his throat. "So, ah, no, we aren't all here yet."

"Who are we waiting for?" The Ray asked, folding arms over his chest.

Two figures in black and white entered. The first looked uncomfortable, the other looked concerned. But the first that was noticed, the Male, was quickly the target of an uproar.

A sudden silence filled the room as suddenly no one could talk.

"Oh, hush! This is not the Doctor Light you all know. This Arthur is good. Suprising to those who know what I mean. But honestly, don't start a fuss unless you now the full story."

Light shuffled, glancing to his female counterpart, Kimiyo, who seemed to settle at that statement.

Dove, the Doctor Lights, The Ray, Green Lanterns Hal, Alan, Guy, Kyle and John, The White Entity, and Destiny were gathered in the room.

"You all have shown an affinity towards light. The creation, manipulation, and all that fun stuff. Because of this, you have the best chance to keep the Darkness at bay. So, each of you have a special position marked here. You'll also have a communication's device that has pre-recorded instructions I'd like you to follow to a T. Following these instructions to a T will make me very happy, but also give us the best chance at defeating the Darkness. Okay? Okay." He clapped his hands and stepped aside so they could see the diagram, then gestured to the table for them to pick up their devices.

Once they were set, they headed off to Earth 38, entering the world where Supergirl was waiting for them. "What is that thing?" she asked, looking concerned.

"The Darkness. Don't get too close... I'm Mister Destiny, and I assure you we'll take care of this. But you need to make sure no one gets anywhere close to this thing."

She nodded, and shot off.

The Group then headed around the sphere into positions, and then followed the instructions, quickly creating an unbreakable barrier around the dark cloud.

"How long will this work?" Hal asked in worry as a tendril slammed against it, almost denting it.

"Only as long as we need it. The second Alpha arrives, stop and get out of here."

 

* * *

 

 

There was a blond fellow in black slacks, turtleneck and shades sitting at a coffee shop, drinking coffee and eating a piece of cake. As Superman approached, he prepared to stand, but the hero raised a hand, halting the progress.

"I'll assume you know who I am... But I'm here because the Earth is in danger, and you're the only one who can stop it. Alpha, we need your help. I can't tell you why, but--"

The male waved him off, standing. "If you know me as that, you must have a good reason to as for my assistance. Where are we heading?" he asked, accent almost Germanic.

Clark rubbed his jaw. "Earth 38." he stated.

Nodding, the being held out his hand, and a doorway appeared. He opened it, revealing the scene of the attack. He stepped through, followed by Superman. The door closed and vanished, leaving nothing behind but the half-eaten cake and cooling cup.

The second Destiny saw them, he forced the shield wider, opening portals behind all of the barrier-makers so they would be flung through them to a safer spot. Then he withdrew.

Alpha inhaled. "You didn't mention it was-"

"Would you have shown up?" Destiny retorted.

"...It's our mess.... We'll clean it up." Stated the male, then he shifted, and he wore a white lab coat over the black. He held out his hands, and then the barrier reappeared. It began closing in on the cloud. It struck out, but quickly was crushed.

"There you are." he dusted his hands off before melting into the void of space, apparently leaving.

Mister Destiny folded his arms behind his back. "Well... It looks like we're good to go!"

Clark turned, frowning. "...All of that was such trivial things... and yet we..."

Destiny patted his shoulder, then lifted the helm off. His eyes seemed to be Gold. But Clark was left staring. "You didn't loose anyone. Not entirely. It's just for now on, I have to wear the Helm more often to remain stable and sane. I probably should have specified I could only take it off for short periods."

Arms hugged him tight, and he managed to giggle before pulling free and replacing the Helm. "Alright.... Let's go home." he suggested cheerily.

"...After you, Destiny." Superman replied.

"That's Mister Destiny... But Kent will sometimes work too."

As separate portals opened, the Kryptonian turned to the Magi. "Kent Nelson. I'm glad we didn't lose you." The raven-haired man stated.

A soft chuckle. "Clark Kent. It was good working with you again. ...Feel free to contact me if you ever need help again." He replied smoothly.

"Until next time, Mister Destiny."

"Until next time indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this particular adventure. Short, sweet, and simple. But that doesn't mean this is where it ends for Mister Destiny. In fact, this is but the beginning, and, to quote Bachman Turner Overdrive-- "You ain't seen Nothing Yet"


End file.
